Bending Over
by SapphireStar n' CheetOH
Summary: Old habits die hard. Sexual tension dies harder. And it doesn't matter whether Korra was with Mako or not. The two have tensions as thick as lead. From Pro-Bending to the months between the Air and Spirits, Korra will have to learn the hardest element to bend for any girl in love: Bending Over. MAKORRA SMUT (chapters)


**Bending Over**

Summary: Old habits die hard. Sexual tension dies hard. And it doesn't matter whether Korra was with Mako or not. The two have tensions as thick as lead. From Pro-Bending to the months between the Air and Spirits, Korra will have to learn the hardest element to bend for any girl in love: Bending Over. MAKORRA SMUT (chapters)

Comments:

Sapphire- Here it is. The re-edit of bending over.

Chet- Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue 1: When the Avatar's with him**

_The way her honey skin dripped with the warm sweat dripping down her face made him crave her to his very core._ The way she would cool herself with the icy water made him shiver. The way her stunning cerise eyes looked at him made his heart race. Korra was the absolute beauty that nobody seemed to notice, shocking the firebender to his very heart. Curves in the most stunning forms, the way it serpents into the captivating body she had. Her immaculate proportions. She was voluptuous and developed; she was strong and secretly seductive. Mako couldn't escape it. The instant she joined his team, the tension of estrogen lulled him into utter hypnosis. She was the Avatar. Had there ever been such a beauty like that in any Avatar? He couldn't tell. He needed to keep his head in the game. She would be the end of him.

And he wasn't alone. The way his hair moved in the calm breeze made her chest tighten. The way his piercing golden eyes glared made her cheeks burn with cherry. The way his silky hands guide her arms made her teeth grit. Mako was tall, dark, and handsome. Everything about him grasped her soul; she wanted more. But deep in her thoughts all she wanted to do was tell him the deep desire in her heart. Korra liked him in all- every way there was. And she loved those rare moments he'd give a gratuitous, shirtless peepshow. Each moist ridge glistened with every fire he burned out his fists. He was lean, but his muscles were in the perfect size and shape. Once or twice he'd show his strength, lifting her up with two hands and of course she'd do the same. How was she this lucky? She resisted her constant pondering. Dating a teammate would be the worst thing to do in the history of any Avatar. He would be the end of her.

But everyone knew... It was too clear and too overt to keep it a secret. They burned for each other. He was a firebender, she was a firebender and it made every training day feel like summer in the dead of August. And from the day they met, it was clear that his flames and her ice were meant to be together. For months, no matter how he tried, he was shot by her essence. No matter where she went, her thoughts always led to him.

The two have been struggling with lead thick sexual tension. Their raging hormones were like the strongest magnets. They had to touch each other in the most immoral ways. Even a little touch would quench their wants, but it was still too futile. Mako found love with Asami, but there was something about her that wasn't like Korra. Korra found the art of training for her airbending- to be free and clear from the thoughts in her mind- but it wasn't enough. Their passion is contained in a thumb sized vial that had nearly reached its bursting point. And in the end, they finally did release everything.

From the months of pro-bending to the months between the Air and Spirits, we shall see the history of this couple meant to be. Their struggles over the Oxitosin, the love hormone, and teenage amour shall be exhumed and broken down from its inception to the most current incidents. Mako will learn the art of bending desires and resistance… For Korra, on the other hand, she will have to learn the century aged long female technique that never failed them in bed- Avatar or not…

_The art of bending over…_

* * *

Sapphire- It's just to set the background before the actual prologues.

Chet- Next prologue soon!

* * *

Like it or hate it. Tell us!


End file.
